


Spices

by 8bitfiction (fa4422)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fa4422/pseuds/8bitfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima was adamant that he would not let Yamaguchi beat him again. If that freckled idiot could eat that meal; so could he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spices

The two boys had locked themselves in the bedroom and neither of them had moved since they had woken up that morning. The curtains were drawn, blocking out the light of the evening sun. In the middle of the room Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were stretched out on the floor, tangled in-between a fortress of mismatched blankets. Tsukishima was propped upright by his elbows and was struggling to find a comfortable position to hold his play station controller. Yamaguchi on the other hand, had given up on posture altogether. They were mashing the buttons so hard that the clicking noise could be heard over the overdramatic sound effects blaring from the television, which had been turned on since they had rolled awake at 11 o’clock. 

Tsukishima rubbed his eyes, which felt like they had been submerged in acid from staring at the screen for too long. He could feel a dull ache in the back of his cranium and every muscle in his body was screaming from being stationary for too long. As he was attempting to massage away his headache the bedroom door swung open and his brother barged in.  
“Dinner’s ready,” he announced with an indisputably irritating air of happiness as he turned on the light switch. Beside him Yamaguchi moaned “my head hurts.” He pressed the pause button. Tsukishima scraped himself off the ground and pulled himself off the ground. The world swept beneath his feet and he had to prop himself up on the frame of his bed.  
“Let’s go get dinner,” Tsukishima mumbled slowly shuffling towards the door.

By the time the two of them had pulled themselves out of their technology induced stupor and made their way downstairs the rest of the Tsukishima family had already finished eating. They slid into their set places at the table. Yamaguchi seemed to be feeling fine. Tsukishima noticed he was upbeat, energetic and he didn’t look like he was dead inside, unlike him. He was jealous.  
“Thank you for the meal,” Yamaguchi beamed as Tsukishima’s mother served them two boxes of takeaway food. Tsukishima opened the lid on his box. Inside was a thick golden liquid with chunks of meat and vegetables bobbing around inside. Across the table Yamaguchi was opening his own meal. Tsukishima watched as he dipped a mouthful of rice into his own broth. It emerged, now a dark red colour that had a scent that screamed with peppercorns.  
“Can I try a bit of yours?” Tsukishima asked poking a mysterious clump in his meal.  
“You know,” Yamaguchi warned him “It’s spicy. Remember what happened last time?”  
Tsukishima shrugged “I know. Give me some anyway.”  
“But you don’t even like hot food,” Yamaguchi argued.  
“Give me some anyway,” Tsukishima repeated.  
They both knew what was going to happen next, it happened every time. Nevertheless, Yamaguchi fished out a slither of meat from his bowl. He passed it to Tsukishima who nonchalantly threw it into his mouth.  
He instantly regretted it. As soon as the tip of the spice soaked chicken slither touched the tip of his taste buds a tingling sensation spread through his mouth. As he chewed the tingle intensified into a burn. Heat began to rush to his cheeks. Yamaguchi pushed a glass of water across the table cloth and it took every ounce of Tsukishima’s strength for him to deny it. His eyes were beginning to water. He swallowed and the burning sensation travelled, all the way down his throat even into his stomach.  
Pain, hot searing pain was all he could feel. His hand itched to take the water, which was sitting right in front of him, staring him in the face.  
“Just drink the water,” Yamaguchi urged rolling his eyes. Tsukishima grabbed the glass; he couldn’t stand the searing sensation any longer. He drank the entire glass of water in two large gulps. When it was empty he jumped from his seat and sprinted into the kitchen where he stuck his head under the faucet and proceeded to make extremely unattractive gulping noises as he struggled to ingest enough water to wash away the taste in his mouth.

When his tongue finally stopped feeling like it was engulfed in flames Tsukishima slouched back into the dining room where Yamaguchi was failing to stifle his laughter.  
“It’s not funny,” Tsukishima snapped as he started to eat his own meal. He watched with anger as Yamaguchi piled chunks of chilli peppers and thick slices of chicken into his mouth and ate it without so much as flinching.


End file.
